


Pitter-Batter

by 9tieth



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Baker/Barista AU, F/M, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9tieth/pseuds/9tieth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakku’s was a little café, one that was easy to miss, unless you were looking for it or stumbled upon it by chance. Rey had stumbled upon it. And walked away with a job by chance. Morning shifts were pleasant enough – preheating the ovens; prepping the ingredients. All of which would be ready by the time the rest of her colleagues came in to bake and she would start on the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>She unlocked the entrance to Jakku’s, keys tinkling back into her handbag.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the darkness, this part of town was still relatively saf–</p><p> </p><p>“You need a teacher,” A voice rasped from behind.</p><p> </p><p>She shrieks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Baker/Barista AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is that _Jakku’s_?” The ginger haired man had asked, his voice thick with an emotion Kylo is familiar with – one that is present often when Snoke favours him. It is entirely on schedule and not uncommon at all for Hux to barge into his office during his _lunch break_.  
  
  
  
The first bite held power. The second bite with deference, the taste of the confectionery flooding his mouth and leaving him wanting. Together with Hux’s envy, it is enough to satiate him. He thumbs the crinkled wrapper on the desk, humming thoughtfully. _Jakku’s_ is stamped crudely across it. A shabby little café two doors away that is hardly a competitor, but there is no question to the quality of the food they provide.  
  
  
  
He can feel Hux glaring.  
  
  
  
“How did you get your hands on one, _much less a whole box_?”  
  
  
  
“A little traitor sent it over hoping to let bygones be bygones,” He replies, smoothly tucking the leftovers away in a locked drawer – an action that does not go unnoticed and the glare intensifies, “And I am in need of an assistant.”  
  
  
  
The segue is enough to lift both of the ginger’s eyebrows.  
  
  
  
He taps the wrapper with a finger.  
  
  
  
“Here.”  
  
  
  
Hux shakes his head and says bitterly, “ _Jakku’s_ is not like _The First Order_ , Ren. They don’t leave like traitors do.”  
  
  
  
“This one will.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
_Jakku’s_ was a little café, one that was easy to miss, unless you were looking for it or stumbled upon it by chance. Rey had stumbled upon it. And walked away with a job by chance. Morning shifts were pleasant enough – preheating the ovens; prepping the ingredients. All of which would be ready by the time the rest of her colleagues came in to bake and she would start on the coffee.  
  
  
  
She unlocked the entrance to _Jakku’s_ , keys tinkling back into her handbag.  
  
  
  
Despite the darkness, this part of town was still relatively saf–  
  
  
  
“You need a teacher,” A voice rasped from behind.  
  
  
  
She shrieks.  
  
  
  
And hastily turned to shut the door. At least, she attempted to. Whoever it was, had stuck a leather-clad foot between the door and the doorframe. Whatever she could see through the gap only served to horrify her further.  
  
  
  
The man was tall, with black curls unruly escaping from his meticulously combed hair – no doubt from reacting to her action. He was carrying a case and wearing an _apron_? With a still _wet_ and very _red stain_ on its side, oh gods, she was going to die to Patrick Bateman.  
  
  
  
Alright. She was not going to die like this. She grew up fending for herself, fighting tooth and nail to get to where she was today. She was definitely _not_ going to be another victim for the wannabe serial killer. Rey closed her eyes…  
  
  
  
“I can show you the ways of the–”  
  
  
  
…And threw her weight onto the door, not unlike parrying another weapon from a distant future.  
  
  
  
She reached around for the lock, muffling a scream of frustration when her hand – slicked with sweat and shaking with fear – slipped on the knob. Finally, the sound of a satisfying _click_.  
  
  
  
_BWUMP!_ And jumped back in terror at the pounding on the door.  
  
  
  
Rushing into the kitchen, she could feel hysteria settling in and ducked underneath into one of the metal cabinets. Might as well go all out with all the movie clichés if death was closing in right? Rey reached into her handbag for her mobile phone, dialling and relieved when the call was picked up immediately.  
  
  
  
“F-F-Finn? Some jello would be good right now. And uh… Patrick Bateman is outside the entrance of _Jakku’s_.”  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
_The First Order_ was _not_ a little café, one that was _not_ easy to miss, unless you were _not_ looking for it or stumbled upon it _not_ by chance. Kylo had _not_ stumbled upon it. And walked away with a job _not_ by chance. Morning shifts were _not_ pleasant enough – preheating the ovens; prepping the ingredients. All of which would _not_ be ready by the time the rest of his colleagues came in to assist because they were all little shits that should get their pay cut for _not_ coming in early.  
  
  
  
The traitor’s absence had caused a disruption to his schedule, forcing him to pick up the slack. He growled, grabbing a jar, intent on throwing it _before_ realising that he would have to clean it up himself. Adjusting his grip too late, the jar breaks and the glass bites into his left palm. He swore and picked the shards out before wiping his hand on the side of his apron.  
  
  
  
Now he couldn’t even bake. Hux was going to have kittens. Or he would use it as a chance to get him fired. ‘ _Nevertheless_ ,’ he thinks as he grabs the first aid kit with his uninjured hand, ‘ _there is still the other plan_.’  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Finn had rushed down as quickly as he can. He had never heard Rey’s voice tremble like that before. Ever.  
  
  
  
When he reaches _Jakku’s_ , he forces his voice not to shake. Not out of fear, but out of laughter.  
  
  
  
“Baby girl, that is not Patrick Bateman, although I can see the similarities,” He mutters under his breath, eyeing his ex-manager from behind, who was knocking on the entrance door quite insistently.  
  
  
  
He calls out, “What do you want, Kylo?”  
  
  
  
The taller man stiffens and turns around, greeting him with his face scrunched up with an ugly sneer, “ _Traitor_.”  
  
  
  
Finn forces himself to relax, leaning on the clear glass window of his new workplace and repeats himself, “Yeah, that’s getting a bit old. So, what do you want?”  
  
  
  
Kylo grits his teeth and struggles with himself for a bit before answering, “The girl.”  
  
  
  
Finn reminds himself not to choke with laughter at the reminder of why he was here so early again.  
  
  
  
“Rey? What about her?”  
  
  
  
He did not know a person’s scowl could get any darker, but the other man had proved him wrong.  
  
  
  
“I need a replacement.” And lifts a bloodied left hand.  
  
  
  
Finn shakes his head in disbelief and asks, “Don’t you have a specialised group to help you when such events occur? The Knights of whatever?”  
  
  
  
‘ _Behold, ladies and gentlemen, the incarnation of evil_ ,’ Finn announces inwardly as he is levelled a glare that could.... _would_ kill him.  
  
  
  
“Ah yes, and in the event of a _traitor_?” Kylo mocks. Finn grimaced, feeling a little guilty and sorry.  
  
  
  
“Yeah, can’t help you there. Neither can Rey.”  
  
  
  
“ _Why not_? I know she baked the confectioneries you sent over the other day.”  
  
  
  
Finn starts. “How–?”  
  
  
  
Kylo lets out a long-suffering sigh and says, “I know your baking. It’s shit.”  
  
  
  
He takes it back. He does not feel guilty nor the slightest bit sorry for this son of a–  
  
  
  
“So, the girl?” Kylo prompts.  
  
  
  
With the combination of the mirth from earlier, Finn does not bother to hide his glee from his voice as he answers rather cheerfully, “She _can’t_.”  
  
  
  
“Again, _why not_?”  
  
  
  
“Rey’s a _barista_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagining Adam Driver with flour smeared on his face melted me into a puddle of goo. That and the idea of Kylo and Rey going against each other as a Baker and a Barista respectively had my muse going. Let me know what you guys think <3


	2. Chapter 2

He had left _Jakku’s_ with an impending headache, his left hand bandaged reluctantly – a sentiment the traitor shared and only having done so for apparently bleeding all over the place and making a mess.  
  
  
  
Disappointment was quickly settling in. It wasn’t as though _The First Order_ was above hiring unlicensed bakers. However, this was the main branch and no matter how talented the girl was, Kylo would not do so.  
  
  
  
The traitor had – not out of a gesture of goodwill like he thought – sent the treats as a joke. It wasn’t exactly illegal per se, to gift someone a product an unlicensed baker had made as there was no profit involved, although using the shop’s packaging was risky. The darker man had seemed surprised that he wanted the girl as an assistant, insisting that she was at good at baking as a _hobby_ , but she wasn’t a good _baker_.  
  
  
  
Which was why she needed a teacher!  
  
  
  
Of course, he could not verbally express that out loud and left immediately after a curt nod.  
  
  
  
Entering through the backdoor of _The First Order_ , with employees diving out of the way as he makes his way past, he is annoyed at the walking physical manifestation of a headache in his office. Sitting in his chair. Tossing a wrapped confection in the air. From the box in his _locked_ drawers.  
  
  
  
Standing in the doorway, Kylo resists the urge to massage his temple.  
  
  
  
“Do you need something?” He asks with irritation, watching the upward and downward motion of the sweet’s projection.  
  
  
  
Gods, he hated that smirk. It was like the guy got paid to make his life as miserable as possible.  
  
  
  
“Looks like your headhunting has failed.” _I told you so_ , was implied.  
  
  
  
“We didn’t talk,” Kylo says smoothly. Not true, but not wholly a lie either. The girl didn’t. Talk, that is.  
  
  
  
Hux levels a sceptical look at him and leans back into the chair, this time unwrapping the confection and tossing it into his mouth.  
  
  
  
“This is the assistant you want?” Hux asks incredulously, his face contorting in disgust as he scanned the front and back of the empty wrapper as though it held the answer.  
  
  
  
He continues, “Perhaps it is time to plan for an early retirement, are your taste buds _dead_?”  
  
  
  
Kylo sends him a condescending look and replies, “It’s not something _you_ would understand. Un– _Someone_ I once knew described it as having ‘the Force’.” He grits his teeth, willing himself not to remember. Not to let his mind wander down _that path_.  
  
  
  
Mercifully, Hux does not press and _finally_ leaves with a sneer, eyeing his injury meaningfully, “Well then, I’ll look forward to that day when you’ll be all gone.”  
  
  
  
‘Ah,’ Kylo thinks, ‘but _you’re_ the _ginger_ bread man.’  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Finn had unfortunately been unable to keep his mirth from Rey. She had been red-cheeked all day after he had finally broken down and told her the truth. She’d recover while serving customers, but ultimately succumbed when she turned back around to fiddle with the grinder.  
  
  
  
When he had been released from the kitchens, he had taken to leaning just beside the door leading into it, with Rey busily bustling about fulfilling orders. He couldn’t help but grin at her scowl and determination to not curl up in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
“Alright, what’s the deal with your ex-boss?” Rey finally asks after mulling over it for the last couple of orders.  
  
  
  
Finn shrugs. Rey narrows her eyes before moving to the end of the counter to hand a drink over to a customer.  
  
  
  
“And you gave him what I baked why?” She questions when she comes back, picking up a blender to rinse.  
  
  
  
“Honestly, I had packed it wrong as a mistake but told him it was a jok–” He splutters as he is rewarded with a sprinkling of water from Rey by the sink.  
  
  
  
“Ugh, I thought I had improved from that last batch. Now your ex-boss is back for revenge,” She says mournfully, blowing at an escaped strand of hair from her forehead in resignation.  
  
  
  
“Uh, he wants to recruit you actually?” Finn winces at how that came out.  
  
  
  
Rey stares and flicks more water at him. He ducks.  
  
  
  
“I’m serious!” He says, holding out his hands defensively. “I mean, you can get a license and start working there if you want. No one would judge you for it, well _I_ would, because the pay’s shit and the management’s shit.”  
  
  
  
She gnaws on her bottom lip and wipes her hands on her apron, gently turning the tap off.  
  
  
  
“Money,” Rey starts, “It’s why I chose to be a barista. Baking was too long a course to even be an option.”  
  
  
  
“Do I pay you to talk or to work?” Someone interrupts.  
  
  
  
Finn and Rey turn to the speaker sheepishly to apologise.  
  
  
  
“Sorry Maz.”  
  
  
  
“Harrumph.” The petite owner of _Jakku’s_ grunts and moves to place a tray of freshly baked buns into the display case before taking off her mittens to adjust her glasses. Maz gives an appraising look at Rey and barks a set of instructions, “You! Follow me. You, man the counter!”  
  
  
  
Rey shares a wide eye look with Finn before disappearing into the back with the old lady.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Rey is relieved. Thankfully not off her job. And then something was in her hand and she was told that she had to head to some address before being shoved out the back entrance of her workplace.  
  
  
  
The place is not far and she is able to reach there in half an hour by bus after walking a few minutes down the block.  
  
  
  
It is a humble house, with a garden that looked like someone tried to take care of before giving up.  
  
  
  
Knocking on the door, she groans inwardly at the imagery of the morning’s events vividly replaying itself in her mind again, a reminder of another’s insistent knocks.  
  
  
  
An old man with a beard greets her by the door. His face is set with deep, harsh lines, as though he had never smiled often. But she is surprised when his face changes, and it is now soft and warm, with crow’s feet and dimples.  
  
  
  
“Can I help you?” He asks kindly.  
  
  
  
Rey grabs blindly for the item in her handbag that was given to her earlier.  
  
  
  
She unwraps it carefully and slowly presents it to him.  
  
  
  
It is the old man’s turn to be surprised. Delight. Sadness. Pain. She is amazed at the variety of emotions she is able to witness in his expression and looks down at her palm.  
  
  
  
A rolling pin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by the support I received in the first chapter! Thank you so much, I'm glad you all enjoyed it as much I loved writing it! Cheers <3


End file.
